It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing
by malsiebabe
Summary: Short Song Fic for Therox! Read and enjoy!


Hello all! This is another short Therox fic…I'm in a crazy mood this week, so I'm writing a ton! Hope you enjoy! This is based on the new Shania Twain song, "It only hurts when I'm breathing." Just like my other fics, feedback is always welcome…let me know what you think. Who knows I might try to make this into a full story as well! Thanks guys!

It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing

Teresa stared outside the window of her new house.

The house they had bought together.

Before the breakup.

**Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now - I've final moved on  
It's not so bad- I'm not that sad**

"This was supposed to be our house Fox," She said sadly.

"It would have been too…"

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memory.

Fox and Whitney…

Her boyfriend and best friend…

Together…

**I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain- I'm free again**

"How could you do this to me Fox? TO us?"

"I don't know Resa…maybe the same way you slept with Ethan? Drugged him? Got pregnant by him?"

The memories of that day haunted her every waking hour.

The day she told Fox the truth…

And he found comfort in another's arms.

"I have to be strong," she told herself over and over. " I have to get through this."

**And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath- to forget**

Fox Crane was miserable.

His life had fallen apart right in front of him…

All in a matter of hours.

"How could this have happened?" he thought.

"How could she have slept with him?

With my own half brother?"

**Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
I've never looked back- as a matter of fact**

He wiped the tears from his eyes, remembering the look on her face when she walked in on him and Whitney.

That look was all he could think about.

It broke his heart in two.

"I know why she did it," he said. "She was desperate to get her son back."

He sighed.

"Her intentions weren't to hurt me…but she did."

**And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath- to forget**

"I've got to see her."

He quickly got dressed and ran out the door. He never even noticed the rain that was pouring down.

Teresa saw him out her window as he approached. He was drenched from head to toe. She ran to the door.

"Fox! Oh my god, you're soaking wet! What are you doing, trying to catch pneumonia?"

He tried to catch his breath.

"I had…to see…you," he said.

"Well come in here and dry off," she said helping him in. "Wait here, I'll go get you some towels."

She left him there for a moment. He looked around. Being in that house was strange…he remembered the day they decided to buy it together.

"Here," she said, walking back into the room. She handed him a towel.

"Thanks," he said taking it and trying to dry off.

Neither of them spoke.

"So," Teresa finally said. "What are you doing here Fox?"

He looked at her.

"I needed to ask you something."

She blinked.

"Ok…go ahead."

He sighed.

"Does it hurt?"

He saw her freeze up.

"What?"

"Does it hurt," he repeated. "Us…not together…"

She closed her eyes, allowing a tear to slide down her face.

"Only when I breath," she said half jokingly, a sad smile forming across her face.

He looked at her, the love in his heart shining at her through his eyes.

"My heart only breaks when it beats," he said softly.

She took in a sharp breath.

He grabbed her hand.

"Maybe we could start over," he whispered.

She reached up and wiped away the stray hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

She smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier."

He laughed as he hugged her, slowly stroking her hair, absorbing her touch, her smell.

"I Love you Nicolas Foxworth Crane." She cried into his neck.

"I love you too." He fought back the lump that was forming in his throat.

"We'll work this out."

She laughed.

"I know we will. We always do."

They pulled away.

"Come on," Teresa said grabbing his hand. "How about some hot chocolate to warm you up?"

He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

Their kitchen.

In their house.

Where they would live together as a family.

Forever.

Lyrics for "It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing," came from this site: MsoBodyTextThanks!


End file.
